


don't know what it is (but i got that feeling)

by sonderess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, wannaberockstar!Sicheng, yuta just wants to get dicked down okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderess/pseuds/sonderess
Summary: Sicheng has the face of an angel, but Yuta wants to see him sin.Ten is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	don't know what it is (but i got that feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [these](https://twitter.com/WayV_official/status/1261572184603942914?s=20) pics for my life. they inspired me to write this yuwinten threesome, which takes place in the same universe as my [dojae fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178591). you can read that first if you want a little more context, but if you're just here for the porn, don't worry lol this can be read as a standalone.
> 
> additional thanks to my queen [esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybbyyukhei/pseuds/babybbyyukhei) for beta'ing!
> 
>  **potential content warnings:** they wrap it up for the main event, but they don't use condoms for blowjobs. pls practice safe sex irl! also they say cocksleeve a couple times just in case that's not your cup of tea.
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this filth lmao!

Yuta is the kind of person who knows what he wants out of life.

He's not ashamed of his desires, doesn't waste time beating around the bush with people, always takes advantage of opportunities in all areas of his life.

He's set to join his family business after he graduates college, where he'll be training to take over operations for their restaurant chain. He has amazing friends, who he can count on no matter what, and most recently, he has Ten. They're not boyfriends, but they've been having fun together ever since they met at a party recently, and neither of them are putting pressure on each other to do or be anything more than that. He's lucky in many respects, and he feels proud of the life he's created for himself. All things considered, he's satisfied.

And then he sees Sicheng.

For the first time in a while, Yuta wants.

***

It begins like this.

Ten had invited him and some of their other friends to a bar downtown to celebrate the end of fall semester. His friend Sicheng is the frontman of a local band called Vision, and Ten wanted to go support him at his last show of the year. Apparently the band is actually quite good, an up-and-coming alternative group who has potential for a lot of growth and success—if they can manage to release a single that gets some radio play, that is. And well, Yuta never passes up a chance to get drunk with his friends and listen to live music. In fact, he would consider those things to be two of his favorite pastimes.

Yuta had asked Ten how he and Sicheng became friends, simply trying to make conversation and find out more, but Ten had been unusually tightlipped about the whole thing.

 _You'll like him_ , Ten had promised. _Trust me._

So here Yuta is, lounging comfortably in a booth with his friends at a second-rate bar while they wait for the music to start. Ten's roommate Doyoung is busy eye-fucking Jaehyun, and really that is quite unnecessary in Yuta's humble opinion. Jaehyun has been acting weird since they got here, so clearly there's something going on, but every attempt at eye contact he's made has been purposely ignored by his best friend. There's only so much he can do, so he turns his attention to much more important things, like arguing with Taeyong and Ten about anime. My Hero Academia is clearly superior, but clearly his friends have never witnessed the character development of Katsuki Bakugou. Uncultured heathens.

Their conversation is interrupted by the feedback from a microphone and the click of drumsticks.

"I see Sicheng," Ten says as Vision launches into their first song.

Yuta grins at his friends. "Let's dance."

The music is fun from the get-go, a blend of alternative and pop that is easily danceable. He and his friends make their way to the dancefloor, which is starting to fill up with a modest crowd. The stage is elevated, a few stage lights blinking different colors down onto the band, but the set-up is nothing fancy. Still, the energy in the room is good, and Vision seems to feed off of it.

And that's when Yuta sees him.

He's gripping his guitar like he was made for it, body practically melting into the music as his eyes close and he loses himself in the melody. Yuta catches a glimpse of a tattoo spiraling its way up his neck, as well as a couple more peeking out of his short sleeved white t-shirt. His face is angelic, but Yuta wants to see this boy sin.

The boy looks into the crowd and smirks. Yuta just stands there, enthralled. He's pretty sure this is the most beautiful boy alive. Ten hasn't said a word yet, but he knows without a doubt this is Sicheng.

Sicheng's hands leave his guitar and twist around the microphone stand instead. He growls out the last chorus to the song, and Yuta just about goes feral.

He looks dangerous, but Yuta knows better than to make assumptions based on appearances.

Although it's hard not to assume that Sicheng's lips would look anything other than perfect wrapped around his cock.

He feels Ten's hands come around to grip his waist from behind, tracing patterns up and down his sides, hands venturing lower than is probably appropriate for the setting. He leans into the other boy's chest, pushing his ass back into Ten's crotch even though it's not really that kind of music. He's too riled up to care, both from Ten's teasing and from watching the sweat drip down Sicheng's neck.

Ten presses kisses into the side of his neck. "See something you like?"

Yuta swallows hard. "I want him."

"Why don't we have him tonight?"

Yuta's breath hitches. "Do you think he'd be down for it?"

"With a pretty face like yours?" Ten murmurs. "I know he would."

He twists Yuta into a filthy kiss, licking hotly into his mouth. Yuta moans, letting himself be kissed, the thrum of the bass kicking fire into his veins.

They had talked about this, the idea of bringing more people into whatever arrangement they have going on. Not specifically in relation to Sicheng, but just two days ago Ten had gotten him off to the thought of them sucking another guy's dick together. So yeah, Yuta's all about it.

His head feels hazy, and he thinks it's a combination of the alcohol and the way Sicheng looks like pure sin. He wants Sicheng to take him apart with his tongue until he's begging for more.

Around 45 minutes into the set, Vision takes a short intermission. Panting heavily from jumping up and down to the music, Yuta turns to Ten.

"Do you think Sicheng would actually be down for a threesome?"

Ten smirks. "Let's ask him."

Before Yuta can mentally prepare himself for what that means, Ten is already taking him by the hand and dragging him over to the side of the stage. Sicheng is leaning against the wall downing a water bottle. Yuta thinks he looks even more beautiful up close, if that's even possible.

"What's up rockstar," Ten laughs. Sicheng glances up and grins when he sees who's standing in front of him.

"Long time no see, you asshole," he says, setting his water bottle down and pulling Ten into a quick hug.

"Busy semester," Ten replies casually.

"Busy indeed," Sicheng purrs, gaze flicking over to Yuta as a glint of interest appears in his eyes.

Yuta shivers as Sicheng looks him up and down.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Yuta."

"Yuta," Sicheng repeats. It sounds like velvet on his tongue. Yuta's never heard anyone say his name in such an attractive way before, but he wants the other boy to say it again, preferably as soon as possible.

"Friend of yours?" Sicheng asks Ten.

"Of sorts," Ten smirks. "But I don't mind sharing."

Sicheng catches on immediately, lips quirking up as he drags his gaze back to Yuta.

"Is that right?" he murmurs. "Pretty thing. You like being shared?"

Oh, fuck. A vivid image pops into Yuta's mind of being passed back and forth between their cocks, getting used like a cocksleeve as Ten and Sicheng fuck him until he cries.

He licks his lips, watching with satisfaction as Sicheng's eyes follow the movement. "Only if you think you can handle it."

Sicheng's eyes flash. An unspoken agreement seems to pass between him and Ten, and Ten's grin only grows sharper and wider.

"My place is free tonight," he says nonchalantly. "I'm sure we can get to know each other better there."

Oh thank god. Yuta does not want to have to explain to Jaehyun why he probably shouldn't come home tonight.

"I should get back on stage though," Sicheng continues. His eyes rake over Yuta's body. The lick of fire that jolts Yuta's insides is exhilarating. "Enjoy the rest of the show."

Yuta smirks. "Oh trust me, I will."

Ten slings an arm around him as they make their way back to the main area. "Told you you'd like him," he grins. Yuta can't help but grin back.

The music starts back up, and more people get up from their seats to dance. They find Johnny by the stage, who tells them that Taeyong went to find the restroom. Jaehyun and Doyoung are nowhere to be seen either, the fuckers. He just knows there's something going on between them.

As if on cue, his phone buzzes.

**Jaehyun**  
_so like_

_hypothetically if Doyoung was the guy I hooked up with at the beginning of the semester except we couldn't date because he ended up being the TA for one of my classes but now he's no longer my TA and I think he just invited me over to bang could you and ten go fuck in your room instead of ten's so we have some alone time_

_lol hypothetically of course_

**Yuta**  
_first of all, we're going to sicheng's so moot point_

_second of all, literally what the fuck_

**Jaehyun**  
_haha love you too ok bye_

Jesus fuck. Well that explains several things. He hopes that Jaehyun gets his happy ending, because god knows he's been pining for the last several months and he looks like a puppy dog whenever someone mentions his lack of a love life.

He's also going to need Jaehyun to give him the complete, detail-filled explanation that he deserves, but he supposes that can wait until tomorrow.

It can't be more than a minute later that Jaehyun is slipping through the crowd towards their group to say his goodbyes. Johnny and Ten don't ask questions, but they don't look too surprised either.

"We're not done talking about this," Yuta hisses in Jaehyun's ear. His best friend pretends not to hear him and smiles innocently as he waves goodbye.

Taeyong comes back and shares a look with Yuta, shaking his head laughingly at Jaehyun's retreating form. Yuta almost says something to him, but Johnny puts his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and Taeyong quickly becomes otherwise occupied.

Yuta's brain is otherwise occupied too, if he's being honest. Ten is pressed up against him murmuring all sorts of nasty things in his ear, Sicheng is riffing on his guitar, sweat dripping down his neck, and Yuta is feeling overwhelmed in the best way. It would be satisfying, but Ten is still teasing him and Sicheng hasn't kissed him yet. An unfulfilled urge remains within Yuta, to take these beautiful boys apart and have them take him apart in return.

A part of him still hasn't processed how easy it was for Sicheng to say yes. He hopes that Sicheng's quick approval is a good thing.

"He doesn't just say yes to anyone," Ten reassures him when Yuta tries to shout his concerns into his ear. "We haven't done this in awhile. I think he really likes you, so you shouldn't worry. He's a good guy, I promise."

So Yuta decides to surrender to wherever the night takes him, which is hopefully into Sicheng's bed. He feels a little bad for being so preoccupied with the boy—Ten is right here, after all. They're not dating, and Ten seems just as into the idea of a threesome as Yuta is, but regardless of how entranced Yuta feels by the guitarist, he doesn't want Ten to feel left out tonight. Not that Ten necessarily does, but Yuta has a tendency to project his worries onto other people, so he wants to make sure everyone feels wanted here.

"I knew you were soft," Jaehyun had told him once after Yuta expressed his worry that Taeyong was feeling discouraged because Johnny wasn't noticing how much Taeyong liked him. At the time, Yuta had rolled his eyes dismissively, even though he was secretly pleased at the fond tone in Jaehyun's voice. But upon further reflection, he decides that he agrees. Despite his brashness, he is soft on the inside. And tonight, he's a soft bitch who wants to get split open on a dick or two, and he's not ashamed of it.

He and Ten bid goodbye to Johnny and Taeyong once Vision's set is over. The bar is still packed, as it's a Friday night downtown, but he knows Taeyong and Johnny are probably anxious to get back to Johnny's apartment to do whatever it is they do at night. Yuta doesn't really want to know, but he and Ten and Sicheng are probably about to go do the same thing, so he's not in any position to judge.

"Have a good break," Taeyong pulls him into a hug. "I'll see you when we get back. Have fun tonight," he adds in a smug tone that suggests he at least has some idea of the shenanigans Yuta is about to get up to when he leaves. Yuta hugs him and Johnny tightly, and watches as they hail a taxi and disappear into the winter night.

He and Ten wander out to the little alleyway behind the bar, where they find the members of Vision loading their equipment into their respective vehicles.

"Good show," Yuta greets Sicheng as he shuts the trunk on his sedan.

Sicheng grins. "Glad to see you were paying attention."

As if Yuta could ever look away.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ten asks. "I know we were just at a bar but I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry," Sicheng teases. "But yeah, there's a sushi place right next door. Besides, I think we'll need some energy for later."

Ten just laughs in agreement. Yuta rolls his eyes at the insinuation, although privately he also agrees.

So that's how they find themselves tucked into a little booth, sharing a platter of sashimi. It doesn't compare to what his family serves at their restaurant chain, but it's still satisfying. He's probably a little biased anyway.

The rockstar aura that had followed Sicheng around, despite the venue being a small bar, has dissipated slightly. He looks more like a normal person now, bathed in the soft light of the restaurant and giggling between bites of food. He's still beautiful, Yuta thinks, even when he and Ten are poking fun at one another and jostling each other around. It's clear that they're very comfortable with each other, and now Yuta gets to learn about Sicheng too.

"How long have you been playing guitar for?" Yuta asks.

"Since I was eight," Sicheng smiles fondly in remembrance. "At first I was just a little kid messing around. But I started taking lessons a few years later, and I got serious about it when I was probably sixteen. I met Kun, Dejun and Yangyang my first year of college, and now here we are."

"Well the show really was great," Yuta says. "You guys could go far one day."

A light blush dusts Sicheng's cheeks a rosy pink, and he ducks his head shyly as he mumbles his thanks. It's the first time all night that he hasn't seemed completely confident and in control. But Yuta understands. When something is so close to your heart, like he can tell music is for Sicheng, it can be difficult to accept compliments gracefully, no matter how much the words are appreciated.

"You looked hot on stage," Ten says, ever the blunt one, and Sicheng throws back his head in laughter.

"You thought so?" he grins, and his expression is jokingly smug now. Ten shoves him away, which really just pushes him towards Yuta, who's sitting on the other side of him in their circular booth.

"Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go to your head," Ten rolls his eyes. "You looked good, but not as good as I look when I dance."

"Your humility is truly inspiring," Sicheng deadpans. "But I suppose I can't disagree with you there."

"I want to see you dance," Yuta cuts in.

"One day," Ten smirks. "In the meantime, I can think of other ways to put on a show. Don't you think so, Sicheng?"

Sicheng presses a short kiss to his lips in answer, before leaning over to Yuta and doing the same. Yuta whines, chasing his mouth, but Sicheng shakes his head and presses his finger to Yuta's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Be good," he murmurs, and for all of Yuta's feistiness, the tone in Sicheng's voice makes him want to obey.

Ten's gaze turns a little darker. "Pretty baby," he croons. "So impatient. I think it's time to take you home." Yuta nods his head in fervent agreement.

The drive to Sicheng's apartment can't be more than fifteen minutes, but in his eagerness it feels like an eternity. Anticipation shivers down his spine as Sicheng unlocks the door.

"Remember what we talked about a couple days ago?" Ten's arms wrap around him from behind, and Yuta arches back as Ten nuzzles light kisses into his neck.

"Shit," Yuta breaths. He knows what Ten's talking about.

They step into Sicheng's apartment. Yuta moves to kiss Sicheng, but Sicheng stops him before he can close the distance between them.

"Patience, babe." He motions for the two of them to follow.

They trail after him closely, Ten's arm still wrapped tightly around Yuta's waist. Sicheng opens the door to his bedroom, casually sitting down on the edge of his bed and fixing them with a knowing smirk.

"Now that we're all settled," he says, eyes darkening, "come here."

It's Yuta's turn to tease, slowly stepping forward with a sway in his step, a slight tilt in his hips. Sicheng looks at him hungrily, and Yuta just smiles innocently as he plays with the hem of his shirt. He stops just in front of Sicheng's lap, and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just come here already," Sicheng groans, and then his mouth is on Yuta's for real this time. Yuta immediately climbs onto his lap and moans into the kiss. Sicheng's tongue swipes against his lower lip, and Yuta opens eagerly for him, surrendering to the energy buzzing underneath his skin as Sicheng kisses him like he's starving.

He feels Ten's weight on the bed, and Sicheng draws Yuta's lip between his teeth one last time before letting Ten take over.

Ten kisses him differently than Sicheng, teasing him a little more as he licks into his mouth. Sicheng's hands tighten around his waist, and Yuta quickly feels overwhelmed as he realizes that he's sitting on the lap of one of the most beautiful boys he's ever seen, letting an equally gorgeous boy kiss him until his lips ache. His hips stutter into Sicheng's, who notices immediately.

"I told you to be patient," he says softly. "Now be a good boy and listen."

And before Yuta can even blink, Sicheng is pulling Ten in for a kiss, and Yuta can do nothing but sit there dumbly and watch as they make out in front of him. It's quite possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen. The two boys smile devilishly at each other in between lewd kisses, clearly enjoying the way Yuta can't take his eyes off them.

"You want to join in baby?" Ten murmurs.

"I think he wants some attention," Sicheng hums, and Jesus Christ, Yuta has never been with partners who talk to him this way until now. He and Jaehyun have talked about this before, how their past sexual partners usually expected them to do all the leading and all the talking. Yuta has no problem with that, but once in a while he wants to be teased instead of doing the teasing. Sicheng and Ten know how to rile him up in the best way.

The three of them make out for several minutes, taking turns trading long kisses until their lips are sore.

It's not until Sicheng bites down on Yuta's lip during a particularly intense kiss that Yuta's hips jerk involuntarily once again, and Sicheng pulls back.

"Think it's time to get you out of these clothes babe," Sicheng says.

Yuta shakes his head. "Not yet. Want to suck your cock first."

"You want to feel messy as you rut against the bed with all your clothes still on and my cock in your mouth?"

"Yeah," Yuta says dreamily. "Want it so bad."

"Jesus Christ, you're perfect," Sicheng hisses. "He's perfect," he repeats incredulously, addressing Ten this time.

"Just about," Ten says fondly, and Yuta preens at the praise.

Sicheng quickly rids himself of his shirt, and Yuta is about to help him with his pants when he notices two flashes of silver glinting on Sicheng's nipples. He doesn't even recognize the sound that comes out of his own mouth as he jerks forward, desperate to get his mouth on Sicheng's piercings.

But Sicheng pushes him off, guiding him down to his cock, still clothed beneath his jeans. Yuta whines in dismay, although he quickly becomes preoccupied with getting Sicheng naked, tugging down the other boy's jeans and boxers until his cock is right in front of Yuta's face. Yuta's mouth waters at the sight. Sicheng watches him in amusement as he begins to jerk Ten off, who has since gotten rid of his clothes as well.

"You'll get your turn to play, baby," he says, eyes sharp. "Now put your mouth to good use and suck."

So Yuta does, giving Sicheng’s cock a couple experimental tugs before hollowing his mouth and taking him deep. He loves the weight on his tongue, the feeling of Sicheng's cock stiffening in his mouth as Yuta sucks him off. He pulls off to tongue at the head, and Sicheng groans as Yuta flicks his tongue over the slit before taking him back into his mouth and sucking him hard.

"Knew he'd be a good little cocksucker," Sicheng bites out between breathy little moans that send shivers down Yuta's spine. Yuta moans and sucks even harder, grinding his hips into the bed.

"He loves it," says Ten. Yuta pulls off to meet both of their gazes. There's a wicked gleam in Ten's eye as he looks at Yuta, Sicheng's hand still on his cock.

"Ready baby?" he grins. Sicheng sends them both a questioning glance, but Ten wastes no time at all in repositioning himself on the bed, head right next to Yuta's. "Couldn't let you have all the fun without me," he continues, and then his mouth is on Sicheng's dick too.

"Oh my fucking god," Sicheng moans. Yuta smirks up at him before sucking hickeys onto his inner thighs. He soothes the bruises that now dot the other boy's tan skin before sucking one of Sicheng's balls into his mouth.

Sicheng thrashes underneath him, and Yuta is quick to hold his hips down.

"Patience baby," he mocks, and Ten snorts beside him as he mouths around the base of Sicheng's dick. Yuta looks at Ten and grins, quirking an eyebrow. Ten catches on, knowing exactly what Yuta wants.

A smug feeling settles over Yuta as he observes Sicheng's eyes glazing over. He and Ten lick up Sicheng's cock, mouths meeting at the tip. They take turns tonguing over the slit until they're basically making out over his dick.

"Holy shit," Sicheng breaths. "That's so fucking hot. Fuck, I'm not gonna last."

"Can you go twice tonight?" asks Ten.

"Yes." There's no doubt in Sicheng's voice as he eyes them hungrily.

Ten nods in satisfaction. "Then come all over our faces."

"Shit," Sicheng groans, and then Yuta is sucking him down one more time. Sicheng's hips start to jerk in warning, and Yuta finally pulls off before Sicheng is coming hard. Yuta closes his eyes and opens his mouth as he feels it splattering everywhere.

Thankfully most of it is in his mouth and not on the upper part of his face, so Yuta flutters his eyes open and pulls Ten into a filthy kiss, passing Sicheng's cum between them as their mouths meet.

"Fuck, get up here," Sicheng hisses, and then he's kissing them too, all three of them playing with Sicheng's cum. Yuta swears he's not going to survive the night at this rate.

Eventually Sicheng comes down from his high and gets them both washcloths for their faces. Yuta stretches out onto the bed and lets himself be taken care of. Ten presses short kisses to his lips, then longer ones, until he slips his tongue in and they're full on making out now.

"You clean?" Sicheng asks, and it takes Yuta a minute to figure out what he means.

"What—oh yeah," he says, briefly pulling away from Ten's mouth. "I made sure."

"You knew what you wanted tonight, hmm?" Sicheng teases. "Hands and knees baby, come on."

Yuta obeys, relaxing into the feeling of Sicheng's hands gripping his ass, spreading him open.

"You think you can take another cock?" Ten asks, thumb parting the edges of Yuta's lips. Yuta nods, preening a little at the way Ten's lips quirk up into a satisfied smile. He wraps his lips around the head of Ten's dick just as Sicheng's tongue licks into him, and the moan he lets out around Ten's cock causes the other boy's hips to jerk up.

"Jesus fuck," Ten hisses, and Yuta just sucks him further down. His jaw is sore, he's sure his lips are slightly swollen, but he loves this, being fucked and filled as Sicheng rims him like his life depends on it.

"You love it, don't you," Ten taunts, as if reading his mind. "Just a little cocksleeve for me tonight. Bet that's what you wanted all along, you just wanted to be stuffed full, hmm?"

Yuta moans around his cock again, and Sicheng nudges a lubed finger into him. He clenches around the warmth, head a little hazy from all the stimulation. Ten gently cards his fingers through Yuta's hair, grounding him through physical touch as Sicheng works him open.

Ten eventually pulls him off, and as much as Yuta's enjoying himself, he's grateful for a little reprieve. Sicheng slips a third finger in, and Yuta gasps.

"Ready," he breaths. "I'm ready, come on."

"Are you okay on your knees, or do you want to switch positions?" Ten asks, grabbing a condom from the drawer.

"I'm good," Yuta says. Sicheng maneuvers himself so he's sitting up against the headboard of his bed, Yuta kneeling in between his spread legs.

"Just wish someone would fuck me already," he continues, eyes meeting Sicheng's.

"Oh really," Ten teases, pushing the tip of his cock against Yuta's hole. "Want it that badly, huh?"

Yuta bites his lip and nods. Sicheng hasn't taken his eyes off of Yuta, a greedy expression on his face.

"Baby," Sicheng murmurs. "Be good and I'll give you my cock soon."

Yuta honest to god whines, both at the filthiness of Sicheng's words and the feeling of Ten pushing all the way in. Ten snaps his hips experimentally a couple of times, and Yuta pushes his ass back in answer.

"Go," he pleads. 'I can take it, come on."

Ten slams in.

"Tell me how he feels," Sicheng says. He's still looking at Yuta as he says it, and something about that sends a jolt down to Yuta's own neglected cock.

"Tight," Ten pants as he thrusts in. "Like his hole was made to take cock."

Yuta bites his lip at the praise, and Sicheng leans in to kiss him. Yuta can't do much more than whine against Sicheng's lips as Ten fucks him into oblivion, the pleasure sending warmth throughout his whole body.

A glint of silver catches his eye, and he latches onto Sicheng's right nipple, flicking his tongue against the piercing. Sicheng hisses softly at the sensitivity. Yuta can't believe it. His dream boy has nipple piercings, and he has his mouth on them as his other dream boy is giving him the dicking down of his life. Yeah, Yuta's feeling pretty great right now.

"So good," he moans against Sicheng's chest. "Ten, I'm so full, it's so good."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ten groans as his hand comes around to grip Yuta's cock. It's the first real relief Yuta has had all night, and thank god. Ten knows he likes being edged, likes coming untouched, but physical touch is a welcome change right now. Ten jerks him off in time with his own thrusts, and Yuta just closes his eyes and lets himself feel good.

"I'm close," Ten says, as he grinds his hips into Yuta's ass.

"Do it, please." Yuta clenches around him. "I want your cum, I can take it." He knows that Ten has a condom on, but it's hot pretending that he's about to get filled up anyway. Ten's hand leaves his cock and grips Yuta's hips instead as he slams in, his rhythm faltering.

"Fill him up babe," Sicheng says lowly. Ten swears under his breath and goes still. His hips jerk a few times as he lets his orgasm wash over him. Yuta can feel him pulsing inside, and his own hips jerk forward in anticipation of his own orgasm.

Yuta can feel the rise and fall of Ten’s chest as his breathing intensifies. Eventually, he slips out and ties off the condom, switching places with Sicheng. Yuta feels empty as he clenches around nothing, turning around to press his back to Ten's chest as he sits between Ten's spread legs and looks up at Sicheng.

“He looks so pretty for you,” Ten says to Sicheng. One of his hands splays out protectively over Yuta’s chest, thumb stroking his nipple. Yuta’s breath hitches. He feels extra sensitive tonight, all keyed up from all the teasing and touching.

“Poor baby still hasn’t come yet,” Sicheng coos. “Guess I’ll have to change that, hmm?”

“Please,” Yuta whines. Sicheng rolls a condom on, the tip of his hardening cock catching on Yuta’s rim before he pushes all the way in. Ten kisses the spot behind his ear that drives him wild, and oh god, it’s so much, it feels so good, fuck. Sicheng ruts against him, grinding his hips nice and easy into Yuta’s hole, and Yuta checks out momentarily as he succumbs to the intense pleasure of it all.

“He feels so good,” Sicheng breathes. His fingers dig into Yuta’s hips as he sets a rapid pace. Yuta adjusts his position in Ten’s embrace so he can watch Sicheng’s cock disappear inside of him. 

Ten follows his gaze and huffs a laugh into his neck when he catches on. “You like seeing how good he fills you up? How much you turn him on?”

Yuta moans in response. Yes, fuck, he loves it. All of his dreams are coming true tonight. He’s mesmerized by the way Sicheng’s abdomen flexes as he pounds Yuta’s hole into oblivion, sweat dripping down his neck. Yuta wants to lick it off of him. His whole body aches in the best way, jolts of electricity curling up his lower belly as he fists his cock, trying to get some relief.

Sicheng makes a noise of dissent as he bats Yuta’s hand away, only to replace it with his own. The warm grip of Sicheng’s hand feels infinitely better than getting himself off, and he surrenders to the dual motions of Sicheng’s cock inside of him and the twist of his hand on Yuta’s cock.

“I’m not gonna last,” Yuta pants. “Too good, fuck, Sicheng—”

Sicheng simply speeds up both his thrusts and his hand on Yuta’s cock. It feels like fire is creeping up his whole body. His thighs start to shake as Sicheng drills into him with a persistence that has Yuta throwing his head back against Ten’s chest.

“Taking my cock so good,” Sicheng growls. “Cum all over yourself babe, I wanna see it.” It only takes a couple more thrusts, and Yuta’s vision goes white as his whole body shakes its way through an orgasm. Fuck, it’s so good. The shockwaves send tingles up his chest and down to his toes. Sicheng curses and buries himself deep inside Yuta as he rides out his own orgasm. Yuta wishes it was actually inside him, but he decides he’s going to feel sad about that another day, and just enjoy the moment. He feels Sicheng gingerly pull out and come to rest beside him on the pillow.

“You were amazing,” he says. “Jesus, Ten. Where’d you find him?”

Ten grins as he gets up from under Yuta. “He showed up at my doorstep with his friends looking for a good time, and how could I say no?”

Yuta just laughs, with no intention of moving from his horizontal position. He lays there, sleepy and sore as Ten and Sicheng clean him up, occasionally trading soft kisses above him. Ten hands him his boxers, which he gratefully slips back on. He feels Sicheng get up and leave the room, presumably to throw the condoms in the bathroom trash can. Ten's tugging up his jeans when he returns.

"It's really late," Sicheng yawns as he leans against the door. "Do you guys want to stay?"

Ten shakes his head. "I have to get up early tomorrow to pack since I'm visiting my parents for the holidays."

"Don't have too much fun," says Sicheng. "What about you Yuta?"

Yuta sits up and turns to Ten questioningly. They're not boyfriends, but he doesn't want to automatically assume that Ten would be okay with him staying.

But Ten looks unbothered, perhaps even satisfied at the unfolding situation. "You should stay," he grins. "Get to know each other better. I'm sure Sicheng would enjoy that."

Sicheng rolls his eyes, but a small smile plays at the corners of his mouth. Ten is right, as per usual.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Yuta says. He pulls Ten in for a hug.

"Always, baby," Ten murmurs.

He kisses both of them goodbye, and steps around Sicheng to shut the door behind him.

Yuta looks at Sicheng, who's still standing by the door, watching him with a shy smile on his face. It might be the most vulnerable expression he's seen on Sicheng's face all night.

"Come here," he grins, and Yuta goes willingly. They make out lazily for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's presence without any sense of urgency. Sicheng's lips are sweet and full against his own, and Yuta finds himself breaking the kiss to smile against Sicheng's mouth. Sicheng laughs as his hands come up to cup Yuta's cheeks, and Yuta can't help but do the same.

Jesus Christ, he must be whipped if he's actually giggling over a boy he met like five hours ago. Jaehyun will never let him live this down.

“Do you always do this with Ten?”

Sicheng shrugs. “Sometimes. We have a friendship outside of this, but it’s fun this way too.”

“Do you always let your thirds stay the night?”

Sicheng grins this time. “Only when they’re as cute as you.”

“Fuck you.”

Sicheng presses one last peck to his lips. "Next time, babe. Let's get ready for bed."

So they do. Sicheng gives him an extra toothbrush and some clothes to change into, and they curl up in Sicheng's bed together.

"I like you," Yuta whispers into the darkness. "I'm glad I met you tonight."

"Me too." Sicheng shuffles closer so their foreheads are pressed together. "I'm glad Ten let you stay tonight."

"I mean, we're not exclusively dating or anything."

"Obviously," Sicheng teases. "But still. I think you know what I mean."

Yuta does. Sicheng was Ten's friend first, after all. But Ten is so laid-back, so not the type to get jealous, that Yuta doesn't think he'll have to worry too much about navigating dynamics between the three of them moving forward. As long as they're all honest with each other, he thinks everything will be okay, whatever ends up happening.

Sicheng's lips brush his. It's the gentlest kiss they've shared all night, and Yuta revels in the feeling.

"Sweet dreams Yuta," Sicheng murmurs.

Yuta dreams of a boy with a guitar in his hands and a song on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon for what happens next:
> 
> Yuta, Ten, and Sicheng remain nonexclusive fuckbuddies for several months. Vision starts achieving some success, to the point where they go on a modest tour around Korea in the summer. Yuta plays groupie on the weekends he can take off from work, and slowly but surely (okay maybe not that slowly) he and Sicheng fall in love. Ten's not mad about it though, because he meets a boy named Yukhei who gives him a run for his money. Yuwin and Tencas each become exclusive, but every once in a while a foursome has been known to happen. They all remain friends, and live happily ever after. The end.


End file.
